


Yearn

by oliviaajaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animalistic, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eren Yeager, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grinding, High Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Partying, Praise Kink, Prom, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, eren has a biting kink lmao, eren yeager smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaajaeger/pseuds/oliviaajaeger
Summary: You had a plan to make your toxic ex jealous, but you didn't know just what you were getting yourself into.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Yearn

**Author's Note:**

> Got this oneshot idea from @original.don on Tiktok, yes ik I'm down bad lmao. I mixed in two of her ideas into this one fic soo if you're here from tiktok HIII BBY! also for song suggestions:
> 
> For the actual dancing part you can play: Lloyd - All I Need / Summer walker - Body / Kehlani - Toxic 
> 
> For the smut part: Summer walker - Tonight (acapella or original) / Doja Cat - Streets
> 
> Here's the link for the dress you were wearing in this story, this is kinda what I pictured it to be: https://www.prettylittlething.us/shape-red-slinky-ruched-mini-dress.html

“Hitchh!! Come on hurry up and get out so I can get in!”

“Don't rush me bitch!! I’m coming!”

You audibly grumbled as you whipped your head around to look at the clock on your wall— **6:45 pm.** Prom started at 9:00 and you knew you needed more than just barely 2 hours to get ready. Although you were just going with _Jean Kirstein_ , you still needed to look your best… in case a _certain someone_ decided to make an appearance. 

It’s not like Jean Kirstein was a nobody to you though. He was quite sexy, a genuine person. The main reason why you agreed to go with him to prom was to spite your ‘toxic ass ex-slash on and off boyfriend’, _Eren Jaeger_. Eren-Motherfucking-Jaeger, a bad boy with an even worse temperament, and someone you just couldn't let go of, no matter how much you willed yourself to or how many feeble attempts you made. 

You had just gone through yet **_another_ **break up with him, ending with you telling him to ‘respectfully fuck off’ and a harsh slap to his cheek. But yet, here you were, still desperately searching for his validation, going the extra mile just for him to look twice at you, provided that he even showed up to begin with.

The only person that could get under his iron thick skin, was none other than _Jean Kirstein._ Eren warned you specifically to stay far away from him. You didn’t know why, and you didn’t care until now that you needed his assistance for the possibility of pissing your shitty ex off. 

You run into your bathroom and slide the curtain back just enough to poke your head through. You hit Hitch’s bareback, startling her. “Bitch, get out my shower right now before I turn the water cold,” you grumbled at her. 

She had been in there almost 30 minutes already, and was taking up all your precious time, along with your hot water. “Christ, I am!” Hitch hissed, while turning the nozzle to the shower and grabbing her towel. 

Hitch was your best friend, your ride or die. You had met her through another mutual friend and instantly clicked. Your personalities complimented each other, with her being an absolute party animal, and you being down for whatever, unless you didn’t die or get arrested. She was a complete free spirit, and it was surprisingly refreshing to you. You guys grew close almost immediately, going to parties, and shopping. Getting high together was by far your favorite activity to participate in with Hitch. High Hitch was a sight to behold, to say the least. She was the funniest in those moments, and you treasured the memories of those times yall just sat up and hotboxed your car late into the night. Now she was at your house getting ready with you to go to your senior prom.

You got in the shower right after her, immediately lathering yourself up in your scented _Bath and Body Works_ body wash. It was now 6:53, and you gave yourself approximately 30 minutes to do whatever you needed to do before putting your dress and other accessories on, along with your makeup and hair. When you were successfully cleaned and bare from head to toe, you made it back to your room, seeing Hitch already in her dress, sitting at your vanity with her makeup bag. You set up your speaker and started playing your favorite music—not too loud, but loud enough to get yourself in the right mood.

“Sooo, are you ready for your date tonight?” Hitch chimed in. You knew exactly what she was trying to say. You rolled your eyes at her and went into your closet to find your newly bought dress specially for this occasion. It was red, of course, long sleeve with a low v cut on the front. You could never go wrong with red, it suited your skin tone perfectly. You paired it with black red bottom heels and a long tassel necklace that hung just in the middle of your cleavage.

“Of course I am Hitch,” you replied. “It’s just Jean, why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, you know who might make an appearance, and I’m all for getting good dick from toxic exes, but you made yourself a promise didn't you?” Hitch turned back to look at you while you stepped out from your closet with your dress and heels in hand.

“Of course I did, and I don't plan on going back on it tonight, or ever.” you went to your vanity to get your choice of body fragrance for tonight. 

You made yourself a promise, regarding your most recent breakup with _‘that asshole with the manbun’,_ as Hitch loved to refer to him as. You promised yourself that that encounter was the last time you would fall for his bullshit. You vowed to work on yourself from now on, you didn't care for another relationship with another asshat who liked to fuck around with your feelings. If you were going to be done with Eren, every other male in the human race was no exception.

Although, it wasn't like you and Eren were actually _IN_ a ‘relationship’... well, you didn't really know what exactly it was. He would treat you like you were, he’d fuck you like you were his and his only. But his actions would say something completely different. You didn't know where you stood with him, and he didn't bother to tell you. He would talk and flirt with other whores every so often and go out to strip clubs without telling you first, only for you to find out from his social media, then would proceed to tell you that he’s ‘single’ and y'all aren’t in a ‘relationship’. But somehow all hell breaks loose the minute to talk to any guy, then it’s all ‘you’re mine, and mine only,’ and ‘you like being a little slut, don't you?’... He was hot and cold, a horrible trait to mix with his nonchalant and aloofness. But you kept coming back for more, you couldn't seem to get enough of him. He was your drug, a drug that you became addicted to, and would soon consume you whole, but you didn't mind. Eren Jaeger was worth the risk in your mind.

“Come on, Hitch,” you whined, and stepped into your dress and shoes. “Hurry up and finish so you can help me with my hair.” 

“Alright fine..”

—

It was now 9:15, you and Hitch were now on your way to the prom venue, you had told Jean and her date to meet you there. You didn't care to tell him to pick you up from your house because you knew your true motives behind this plan. You didn't want to give Jean any misleading signals. You wanted Eren to feel the jealousy he made you so painfully feel. You wanted to drive him up a wall, and you were willing to go the extra mile to achieve that goal.

“Alright bitch, we’re here,” Hitch parks and turns off her car, she turns to you and sees your blank stare. “Y/n, you look good. Fuck your ex! Let’s get fucked up tonight, hm?” she pulls out a large black and gold flask and shakes it slightly close to your face, making you let out an airy chuckle.

“You just can't go two days without being drunk or high off your ass, can you?” you grab the flask from her and twist it open, taking a large gulp. God, you were going to need a lot more of this to get through tonight.

“You can’t either and that's why you my bitch~,” Hitch breaks into laughter while taking the large flask from your hands, then taking a swig of her own. “It’s not a real party unless you’re under the influence, duh.” 

You had already eaten your chocolate brownie edible at home before leaving, so you had already begun to feel it’s effects as you loosened up a bit. You were no lightweight though, thanks to all those sessions with Hitch. You had gotten a text from Jean saying that he had arrived and was waiting for you at the front along with Hitch’s date, and you straighten your hair up and tweaked your makeup while Hitch took a couple hits from her weed-vape pen. Both of you stepped out of the car while fixing your dresses and walked up to the front, getting closer and closer to the silhouettes of Jean and Hitch’s date. 

“You look amazing, as always.” Jean slides his hand around your waist as you hug around his neck with one arm. You thank him and compliment him back as you pull away. 

“I know my bitch looks good, you don't gotta tell her that,” Hitch said proudly, earning a light chuckle from you. 

The four of you enter the venue, walking through a dimmed hallway decorated in fairy lights and past the front desk. You could already hear the muffled bass of the music echo in your eardrums, as you opened the large glass doors leading into the huge and spacious venue area. Your school had many seniors so the venue had more than enough space. The lighting was dim, with a big color changing disco ball in the middle of the dance floor, illuminating the rest of the room and being the main source of light, aside from the fairy lights hanging from the ceiling and the walls. Many tables surrounded the middle of the room and were decorated with white and gold cloth, with bouquets of roses and white camellias. The music set the vibes for the night, and your semi-high state of mind only calmed your nerves. Most of the people had already arrived, being as it was 9:40. It was all so beautiful, you honestly didn't expect this much effort from your school, but you weren't complaining at all. 

Your group took a table near the middle of the venue, but mostly in the back. You and Hitch sat on the inside while your dates sat on the outsides. Hitch took it upon herself to dig into the complimentary candies and cupcakes stationed at each table. You didn't see Eren yet as you scanned the crowd, and you wondered if he was even going to show up. You knew he loved to party, so there was no way he could miss this, right?

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a commotion across the room. You didn't think too much about it, that is… until you saw the cause of the commotion. In walked none other than _Eren Jaeger_ , in all his glory. Clad in a matte black turtleneck with a black leather jacket with the print ‘Jaeger’ branded on the back, black fitted slacks and velvet black Christian Louboutin loafers. And to top it off, of course, that damn gold key necklace and his infamous manbun. * _Holy fuck*,_ you thought, black was definitely his color. But his appearance wasn't what shocked you the most, not at all. It was the person on his arm. 

_Mikasa-fucking-Ackerman..._

Of course. 

A cold chill went down your spine and shot through your veins as you saw her walking beside Eren, _in your place_ . You had absolutely no right to think that, seeing as you broke up with him. But you couldn't help it. You were a jealous person, and jealous was an understatement to describe what you were feeling. Your body shook in sheer rage, your ears turned hot within seconds. You saw them walk up to what looked like Armin and his supposed date, Annie, just a couple tables in front of you, and sat down. You knew them through Eren, of course. Hitch grabbed your hand and squeezed lightly, tearing your gaze from them and onto her. She gave you a nod of assurance and slight concern. You gave her a light smile back, silently telling her that you were fine. A goddamn lie if you've ever known one. You were fuming deep down, but you weren’t one to be so transparent with your feelings. You looked over and startled yourself when you locked eyes with _him_. 

It was dim in the venue, but there was no way you could miss his spine chilling gaze. He eyed you up and down while slowly licking his bottom lip, flashing you that signature fuckboy smirk of his that always pulled you back in for more, then looked back at Armin. But you were on a mission tonight, you knew your end goal and you weren't going to let petty jealousy screw your resolve over. 

“Bestie, hand me the flask.” you side eyed her, and she immediately pulled it out and handed it to you.

“Don't drink all my shit now,” she murmured in your ear, “I need that to last me the rest of the night.” You slowly nodded and took a large swig of the alcoholic contents. Your face contorted to a cringe, as you quickly swallowed the bitter alcohol, you weren't much of a drinker. You preferred being high above anything else, but you didn't mind a drink every now and then. To be honest, you didn't like how alcohol made you think irrationally and hindered your decision-making ability, but tonight you were going to need some liquid courage to go with your high. You made sure to eat before you consumed any alcohol to avoid the worse drawbacks of alcohol intake.

The dance floor already started to crowd as the party was heading towards its peak. The music got audibly louder as it blasted throughout the large venue. You leaned into Jean’s left arm behind your back across the top of the chair, cupping his chin with your right hand and whispered into his ear, “Let’s go dance, yeah?”

Jean turned his head and made eye contact with you, and you gave him a seductive wink. He wasted no time in rising up from his seat and holding out his hand for you to grab onto for support. Hitch and her date nodded in agreement, and followed suit. You made your way to the dance floor along with your best friend, with Jean’s hand on the small of your back, passing the table where Eren and Mikasa were sitting at. You didn't even think to make eye contact, purposefully not acknowledging his presence as you move towards the crowd, Jean lightly pushing through as he led the four of you to the empty space in the middle of the dance floor. You placed your arm over Jean’s shoulder as you let the alcohol running through your bloodstream and the rhythm of the music guide your body, as Jean easily picked up on your rhythm. This was your first real chance to actually take in his appearance all night, due to obvious reasons. He was dressed in an all black suit, with a red bow tie and black Merlutti red bottom loafers, a complimentary accent to your outfit. His side-parted mullet was styled regularly, giving his whole look an effortlessly handsome feeling. You had to admit, he was very attractive. He smelled of earthy sandalwood with a faint hint of weed. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but you were thinking that maybe he could be your next new fling. 

You shook these thoughts from your head and turned around with your back on Jean’s chest, then proceeded to dance on him with your clothed right arm wrapped around his neck. His larger hands found your waist and got a firm yet soft grip along your curves. “Is this okay?” he asked in a whisper near the shell of your ear, sending a slight chill throughout your body.

“Yeah, of course.” you consented. Probably quicker than you would've liked considering your initial intention to not get too close to him, but the alcohol made the consequences seem minor.

You look over to Armin and Eren’s table and are surprised to see that Eren and Mikasa are no longer there. You quickly scan the room until you see the both of them behind two other couples. Mikasa was in the same position you’re in, with Eren behind her grinding her hips into him. It’s almost as if they’re mimicking you, it makes your eyebrows scrunch in annoyance. You looked up and met Eren’s piercing gaze once again. He had his full attention on you, even though he was basically gyrating Mikasa’s ass onto his dick. His gaze was low, cold, with a hint of anger? Vexation? You couldn't tell with Eren, his emotions rarely ever changed much. He was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve either. He kept his gaze trained on your face, making you feel instantly insecure, but your cross-faded state of mind brushed that feeling off with ease, as you pressed your ass into Jean more, and he shifted his hands down to your hips. 

You saw Eren’s face turned more covetous, burning holes throughout your entire body as he dragged his eyes up and down your figure. You saw him walk off the dance floor, pushing Mikasa off of him as he nonchalantly made his way over to the back wall, still in your line of sight, and pulled out what looked like his matte black flask. He tipped his head back and took a swig of the contents inside, all while still keeping his eye on you swaying your hips to the deep bass of the music with the crowd. 

You made eye contact with Hitch, you saw her take a sip of the Jack Daniels in her flask, then she tipped it over to you, silently asking if you wanted a sip. You shrugged your shoulders, giving her a expression that read ‘fuck it’. You took the flask she handed you and turned back to Eren and tipped your head back and let the brown bitter liquid roll down your throat, trying to dismiss the taste before your mind could register it was there, then handed it back to Hitch as she gave you a sly look. She knew exactly what you were up to, and she was loving every single moment of it. You looked back to see Eren take another sip and wipe the remainder from his lips, twitching his nose and giving you a displeased look. 

But this wasn't enough. Your body began to tingle in a crave for attention… _Eren’s attention._ You needed him to want you more, need you more. You needed one more push, you needed to send him over the edge. _You wanted more._ You looked up at Jean, who looked down at you. You racked your brain for any signal, any last rational cell to tell you to stop. All to no avail, your mind was clouded with revenge. 

“Kiss me, Jean.” 

All reason and rationality left your mind and body with that one sentence. All it took was one sentence for you to plunge head first into a pit of vengeance, where you were willing to do _anything_ to get what you wanted.

Jean obliged without question. He wrapped his hand around your throat firmly but not crushing your windpipe, tilted your head up to meet his, and placed a sensual kiss on your lips. You were eager to return the kiss with ease, your lips moving in sync with his to the music as you slightly dug your fingernails into the side of his neck, feeling his hold on you tighten. You pulled from the kiss and caught Hitch’s reaction. She stared at you, mouth slightly agape, eyes widened, although you could tell she was holding in her laughter. Your laughter bubbled in you as you dropped your head and shifted your weight off of Jean a bit. 

In the middle of your giggling fit you suddenly remembered why you just made that impulsive choice and you whipped your head back up, but Eren was not in your line of sight anymore. You felt panic rise in your tipsy body and you quickly scanned the room until you saw his figure disappear through the large glass doors at the entrance. You whip your head over to Hitch as she's dancing on her date and panically whisper in her ear.

“Bitch I have to go now, I'll text you the rest later.” you said loudly, trying to get her to hear you over the music. She gave you a worried look, but she knew you could handle yourself if it came down to it. 

“Okay, text me as soon as you can,” she side hugs you while speaking in your ear, “I love you, be safe girl..”

“I will,” you assured her. You quickly told Jean a made up lie as to why you needed to leave and you almost speed walked over to your bag and things. You kinda felt bad for having to leave him like that but something in you felt like you had to find Eren. 

You grab your belongings and walk out the glass doors and down the dim hallway decorated in fairy lights once again. Your mind is a bit hazy due to being tipsy, but definitely nothing major. You open the front doors to the building as the cool spring breeze cleared your senses from the stuffy atmosphere in the venue. You look out into the distance, but no Eren..

Suddenly, you feel a large hand grip your arm tightly and yank your body into the wall of the building, making you yelp loudly, then a hand covers your mouth, cutting off your cry for help. You snap open your eyes to face a pair of emerald green ones, making your breath hitch in your throat. 

“You like to act like a little slut don't you?” Eren spoke lowly in front of your face, his eyes never leaving yours, and yours too frightened to leave his. “Did you miss me, baby?”

Your entire body froze, your mind went blank and your legs suddenly felt like jelly. You tried to maintain your composure, but it was hard when a 6 ft sex god was standing this close to you. Eren always had this effect on you, while you hated it sometimes, it excited you deep down. He trailed his cold fingers up your exposed thigh, leaving goosebumps in their absence. He reached the hem of your dress and pulled it letting it snap back on your thigh—hard.

He grabbed your neck, roughly squeezing the sides, as he cocked your head to the side to lean down and whisper a sinful threat in your ear. 

“You’re coming with me tonight, little one.” 

Before you could even catch your breath to protest, you were being pulled out into the parking lot. He unlocked his matte black _Dodge Charger STR_ and shoved you in the passenger's seat, you sat low in the seat which startled you. He shut his door with a thud, making you jump at the sudden noise. You were on edge due to your crossfaded state and the sudden burst of adrenaline coursing through your body. You adjusted your dress as he opened the driver’s door and got in.

The interior of his car was clean and sleek, save for the ashtray and a small tray of multiple pre-rolled blunts sitting on the dashboard. The scent of citrus and musk mixed in with the marijuana smell filled your nostrils, it was oddly intoxicating. You would never admit this out loud, but you loved Eren’s scent, it was enticing, almost animalistic. It made your stomach flutter and your head cloud. He took one of the blunts off the tray and lit it, deeply inhaling the smoke through his nose from his mouth. 

“You’re going to get what you wanted tonight, Y/N,” he exhaled the smoke through his teeth and started up the car with a loud roar coming from the exhaust in the engine. He backed out of his parking spot and turned his gaze over to you. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were as sinister as ever, “Im gonna fuck you like the little whore you are.”

Eren sped off onto the highway, shifting his gear to 5 to gain more speed. You grasped the car door handle and looked over to Eren with a frightened look on your face. You made eye contact with him and he smirked at you. 

“Aww, look at you..,” he sarcastically said, “You’re a big girl, right? A little speed isn't going to kill you~” He reached his hand over to your thigh and pushed your dress higher up your thigh, just before your clothed cunt, making you slide your legs apart a little. He gave it a firm squeeze, making your head spin a little. You could feel your body shiver in arousal as your panties got more and more soaked with every passing minute. You fought back a whimper as you drew in a staggered breath and closed your eyes. 

The car ride seemed to go by faster than ever, although he didn't live very far from the venue. He pulled up to his _very_ expensive looking apartment complex. You had been here a couple times before but it always surprised you how he could afford to live in such an area. He parked in his designated spot and switched off the car. Your heart rate picked up almost instantly in anticipation of what was going to happen in the next couple minutes. If Eren was anything, he was _not_ boring in bed, and he knew this. Why else would he have this type of hold over you? But it was never just about the sex. When you were together, it was as if he completely lowered his guard to you. His _bad boy facade_ was foreign to you because he showed you a different side when you were with him, he made you feel safe. He could switch between personalities much like a light switch, quicker than you could keep up with sometimes. Eren Jaeger was an enigma to the world, and although you discovered new things about him as a person, he would always find a way to make you feel like you hadn't even scratched the surface. 

The both of you walked up the stairs to his apartment door, with his hand grazing the small of your back and you walked side by side. He unlocked the door and gestured a ‘ladies first’ hand signal, beckoning you to enter. You hesitated for a moment, but proceeded to slowly walk in. With a loud slam of the door you were pinned against it instantly, Eren’s taller and larger figure trapping you in. His lips collided with yours, passionately and aggressively. It took your mind a couple seconds to register the quick and sudden movements, but as soon as you did you kissed him back with the same intensity and fervor. Your hands tangled in his manbun and tugged, messing up his hair even more. His hands trailed down your sides and hooked under your thighs to lift you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and he broke the kiss to trail wet kisses down your jaw, stopping at your neck. He found the sweet spot on your neck with ease, and started sucking violently on it, making you cry out and ball your fists in his hair.

“Eren… ah- please..” you forced out. Your mind wanted nothing more than to push him off of you and make him take you home. This wasn’t part of the plan, you were only supposed to piss him off, not screw him. But your body and soul betrayed you. You craved for his touch, so much that his hands on your thighs were sending shocks and heat waves all through your body. You wanted this deep down, you wanted no one but Eren Jaeger. _You yearned for him._

“You’re mine.” Eren mumbled in between hickies. _“You belong to me.”_

You knew exactly why he was saying this. You successfully struck a nerve, and he was beyond pissed. He pulls you off the wall and walks into his bedroom. The room is big, much like the rest of his apartment. Grey walls and wooden floors, a California King bed in the middle of the back wall, dressed in red and black sheets. A large mirror and dresser on the wall adjacent to it, the room was dim but you could make out large objects as you were thrown onto the bed.

“I'm gonna teach you a lesson about defying me, one that you will never forget.” He ripped your dress off you, leaving you in nothing but your laced black panties. He pulled off his belt and tied your hands to the headboard with it, then leaned in, his keychain dangling in front of your face.

“Don’t you dare cum until I say to.” he demanded, which you obeyed without question. He pulled your panties down your legs and spread your thighs, revealing your soaked and aching cunt. Your tight hole clenched around nothing from the sudden exposure, and he smiled sinisterly. He took off his jacket and turtleneck and threw it off the floor and got in between your legs. You admired his chest tattoo that took up the entirety of the left side of his chest and trailed down to his left bicep. He brought his face to your pussy and spread your wet slits, blowing lightly on your clit, sending shivers all the way up your body and down to your toes. You let out a mewl and then a harsh gasp when he pushed two fingers inside of you and curled them up, pressing against your g-spot.

 _“AH- fuuck, Eren-”_ your sentence is cut off when he latches his mouth onto your clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. You cry out in pleasure and curse under your breath as he pressed his head further into you. 

“Cmon baby girl, lemme hear that sexy ass voice~” he commands as he dives deeper into your cunt and adds a third finger, making your toes curl as you spread your legs even further allowing him even more access to your pussy. Your mind and body is frozen in a state of euphoria, like a high that you couldn't come down from, and you craved more and more of it.

Your mind fogged up and you felt your core heat up, pushing you to the edge of your first orgasm of the night.

"Fuck-! Eren, I'm gonna- I need to-" 

_“Hold it.”_ he growled. 

More incoherent words spill from your mouth in an attempt to cope with the heated knot in you growing more intense with every second. His free hand slides up your body and grips your neck, pressing the sides roughly, causing your vision to spot. You clamp down on his fingers, in a desperate attempt to keep your orgasm at bay for just a little longer. Tears well in your eyes as you beg for your release.

 _“Pleaseee- ngh-”_ you whine and whimper, pulling and yanking at your restraints. He comes up and pulls his fingers out and starts rubbing quick side to side motions on your clit, throwing you over the cliff of your orgasm.

“Go ahead, cum for me~” he commands you, and you immediately squeeze your eyes shut and let out a fucked-out cry as your core bursts, releasing a load of your liquid into Eren's mouth and all over his chin. He holds your abdomen down as he picks up his pace, prolonging your orgasm. 

_“Good girl.”_ he praises as he goes back down to clean you up, lapping his tongue all over your cunt and your inner thighs. Your chest heaves up and down as you struggle to catch your breath. Eren frees your hands from the restraints and pulls you up by your neck, applying pressure on the sides. “On the floor, now. That pretty little mouth is going to be my cocksleeve.”

Eren goes to sit on the edge of the bed as you kneel on the floor in between his legs. He unzips his pants and frees his cock, as it springs up and hits his stomach, standing up in all its glory. You can almost feel your insides tingle in excitement. You grab it and rub the precum beading on the top around his tip, earning a low groan from him. You lick up the underside of his shaft, knowing that little vein is a sensitive spot. Then you swirl your tongue around his tip and you slowly lower your head down his cock. Before you could ease yourself down, he grabs your hair and thrusts his full length into your mouth, making you gag and tears threaten to spill from your eyes. 

_“Ah, fuck baby girl..”_ He develops a steady rhythm, slow and deep thrust to the back of your throat as you relax your throat and take deep breaths in between each thrust. He picks up his pace, as drool rolls down his length and your chin. He moans deeply, and tightens his hold on your hair as he praises you more. “You’re such a good little slut, you feel so good.”

You hum in response, sending vibrations through his dick. He fucks your throat faster, in quick sloppy strokes, and you feel his cock twitch twice in your throat as he gives one more deep stroke and holds it there, letting his cum fill your throat and mouth, temporarily cutting off your air supply. He lets your hair go and you yank your head back, quickly swallowing his slightly salty cum. You cough a couple times and wipe off your mouth. Your makeup is a mess at this point and he pulls you up to straddle his lap to wipe the tears falling from your eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this. Only I can make you like this, princess."

You slowly nod your head as you stare deep into his eyes. He picks you up and walks over to his dresser and mirror and sets you down facing the mirror. He lifts your right leg to lay on the top of it, bends you over a bit and holds your head by your neck to look at yourself in the mirror. 

“Don't take your eyes off yourself, I want you to see your slutty faces in the mirror while I fuck you senseless.” He lines his cock up to your cunt, and runs it up and down your slick, before slamming into you without warning. 

“AH- FUCK!” you drop your head as you cry out and grunt, his hard cock stretching you out and filling you up. He grabs your neck and lifts your head, making you look at yourself as he fucks into your cunt mercilessly. Your makeup is running all down your face and your breasts are perked up from the goosebumps due to the chilled air in the room. Your mewls and moans along with his groans fill the room as he pounds into you at an angle, hitting your g-spot and cervix with every stroke. 

“You feel so good, princess. So tight, so warm.” You look at his reflection and lock eyes with him. His eyes are focused on your face, watching all your facial expressions closely. He comes down to suck and bite on your neck, leaving purple-red hickies all down the left side of your neck. He grabs your breast and rolls your nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger and kneads the other while stretching you out with each thrust, making you call out his name over and over like a broken record.

“So beautiful~, my pretty girl.” he coos near the helix of your ear. 

He slaps your ass with his left hand while he grips the sides of your neck once more, making your eyes roll back of your head and your mouth falls open, with your tongue lolled out. He comes down and kisses you passionately, sucking and biting on your bottom lip as you struggle to kiss him through your moans. 

“Say my name, angel.” he whispers in your ear, sending your core into overdrive. 

“Da-Daddyyyy… more, give me more~” you moan out while your second orgasm approaches at top speed. Your body starts to tingle and violently shake, as you feel it all the way to your toes. “I’m gonna- shit!”

“Cum for me, baby girl~”

Your second orgasm is more intense than the first, racking through your body like a hurricane, you mumble unintelligible sounds and words as he continues to fuck into you, chasing his own release. He gives you 3 more sloppy strokes, then unloads his cum deep into your cunt, filling you up to the brim. He pulls out with a shudder while your body goes limp and you lose feeling in it, but Eren holds on tight to you preventing you from falling over. You twitch in his arms as he holds you close, and you feel his cock grow hard once again. 

“We’re not done yet. I don't think you’ve learned your lesson, Y/n.” He turns you around and walks to the empty wall next to his bedroom door. He pins you to the wall and hooks his arms under your thighs and around your back as you drop your head on his shoulder. He aligns his cock with your entrance, and impales you on his rock hard cock, making you throw your head back and cry out in overstimulation. Your pussy was oversensitive and throbbing around his length, making him fuck you against the wall harder and faster. 

“Eren~ fuck-” he cuts you off with a sloppy aggressive kiss. You tighten your grip on his bicep and shoulder as you kiss him back and moan in his mouth as he continues to hit your bruised cervix with every stroke. He fucks up into you at an inhumane pace, your head a hazy mess. God, Eren had stamina like no other guy you’ve had sex with. His was wild, unwavering, animalistic. You couldn't think straight anymore, the pleasure was too much. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me angel,” he murmurs through gritted teeth, “Are you going to talk to Jean without my permission again?”

“N-no daddy- ah fuck~” you struggle to create complete sentences as you feel your core tighten up again, but this feeling was different than the last. 

“Good girl, now be a good little slut and cum for me one more time~” Eren praises you once more. His voice right next to your ear was driving you crazy. Your head started to pound, your body temp shot up, and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

“OH MY GOD- EREN..!!” Your vision went white and your voice went out as your core exploded, liquids squirting out of your skene's gland and onto Eren’s pelvis and stomach. You clamped down so hard on his cock that it pushed him over the edge as well, spilling his hot ribbons of cum deep inside of you, overflowing into you and spilling out onto his wood floors. He bites down on the crook of your neck—hard. You feel his teeth pierce your skin and lick the warm blood from your neck, soothing the sting. 

Your body went limp once more after the burst of adrenaline left your worn out body. You slumped over onto Eren’s shoulder as he let out an airy chuckle. “You are one messy bitch.”

Your cunt was spent, throbbing with overstimulation, your poor cervix ached with every movement, but you were too tired to even react. Eren pulled you off the wall and carried you back to his bed. He laid you down and went into his bathroom to get a warm wet towel to clean the both of you off with. 

As you waited you turned your head slowly to look at his clock on his dresser— **1:10 am.** You let out a weak gasp as you were surprised how long it’s been since you left the party.

Soon enough, Eren walked back in. He cleaned every spot on your body, making sure you were okay and cleaning the blood on your neck as well. When he was done with you and himself, he got in next to you and pulled you into his chest, with his right hand cradling your head and his left hand wrapped protectively around your waist. 

“Perfect.” you heard him whisper in your hair, “All mines…” was the last thing you heard as you drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, THANK YOUUUU ilysmmm ! leave a comment and tell me all your thoughts I looove to hear feedback. Thanks to @original.don for this brainrot lmao


End file.
